Moving In
by Henordra
Summary: Steve is lonely, so he's glad when the other members of his new team start congregating in Stark Tower. 1st in Trust-verse


Everyone thinks the second person to move into StarkTower was Bruce Banner.

Actually it was Steve Rogers.

Though, to be entirely fair, the confusion comes from Bruce being the first person to move in. It's just that people assume Tony was there first but Tony has returned to Malibu with Pepper.

Steve ends up moving into StarkTower after he's toured around for a little and it is nice to have somewhere to call his own that isn't surrounded by SHIELD agents.

Bruce is pleasant company when Steve sees him, but he's holed up in one of the labs and Steve gets the impression he isn't really welcome there. So Steve spends his time elsewhere half worrying that Tony is going to turn up and demand he pays his rent and then reminding himself that Tony is a billionaire and probably isn't sure what rent is.

Sometimes Steve worries that the ice did a number on his brain.

Of course the other thing that Steve worries about is the computer that seems to be monitoring his entire existence.

'Good morning, Captain,' sounds the voice.

'Good morning,' Steve always replies because being polite never hurt anyone.

'JARVIS, who do you report to?' he asks one afternoon when not talking to anyone for a couple of days has heightened his paranoia.

'I do not strictly report to anyone, Captain,' is the reply. 'But I shall assume the intent behind your question was regarding my loyalties. I am Tony Stark's creation and it is to him alone that I must answer.'

'Oh,' Steve smiles, 'not SHIELD then?'

'No, Captain. I do have enough feelers within SHIELD systems as to be able to summon them is necessary, however.'

'Oh, yeah, I remember Tony got you in on the helicarrier.'

'You are correct, Captain. I request you do not inform SHIELD of my presence; sir feels it best if Fury underestimates my capabilities.'

'Of course,' Steve agrees, and suddenly realises he trusts Howard's son, who he has barely even met, more than the organisation who revived him and set him back up in this world.

* * *

The next person to move in is Pepper who arrives ahead of her boss, with all of his tech from Malibu, so it can be set up when he arrives.

Pepper, Steve quickly finds, is the most organised, and least flappable, person in existence. With her in the tower he and Bruce are both somehow eating dinner with her at the table and all their laundry is done.

Pepper seems to be constantly doing something. Mostly that something involves at least two computer tablets and probably a conversation through her headset. It can anything from a list groceries for JARVIS to a full blown six way video conference with Tony's board of directors.

Steve gets the impression that Pepper finds looking after the two of the them positively relaxing after being responsible for Tony.

Mostly Pepper is additional company.

She initially works around him as though not quite seeing him but when he offers to help her in anyway he can she smiles and begins to open up.

Steve is uncomfortable around her, he still hasn't learnt to speak to women, but faced with that or being on his own he knows what he'd prefer.

So he carries lots of heavy things and meets Dummy, You and Butterfingers and hopes that Pepper doesn't realise just how shatteringly lonely he is.

* * *

Clint and Natasha move in a week later; both apparently exhausted from a mission and needing somewhere to relax.

This is simultaneously brilliant news and a little daunting.

It's brilliant because, well, more company.

It's daunting because all the communal areas that Steve has taken to spending time in are no longer deserted and he feels awkward inserting himself into what is clearly a comfortable friendship.

Clint and Natasha are both in off-duty mode so they have nothing to do other than hang around the TV or the gym or the kitchen and suddenly if Steve wants to reliably have an hour just for himself he has to retreat to his own floor.

On the bright side he finally gets around to decorating.

Of course, in truth, he is still feeling massively lonely so two additional people who he can at least sit near and listen to their conversation is a relief.

Steve does realise how utterly pathetic that sounds.

* * *

Two days after Clint and Natasha arrive, Pepper leaves to join Tony where he apparently got waylaid in Paris.

Steve makes more of an effort to spend time with Clint and Natasha, whether that means sparring or watching their questionable choices of television entertainment. Bruce joins them occasionally and Steve tries to make sure he always knows he's welcome when he does.

It's another week before Pepper and Tony finally turn up.

Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha are just chatting in the area that's become their communal living space when suddenly the lights adjust down, some music starts playing quietly and the door opens. Tony steps though holding the suitcase suit, which he drops by the door, and a tablet.

'Welcome, sir,' JARVIS greets him. 'There is ice at the bar or would you like me to activate the coffee machine?'

'Hey, JARVIS,' Tony sheds his jacket, tie and sunglasses somehow without looking away from whatever he's working on. 'Good call on the ice,' he pours himself a scotch.

'You have fifty new messages.'

'Yeah, I'll get to them later. Except R bring up their findings.'

'Of course, sir.'

'Hi Tony,' Steve calls to make sure Tony has actually spotted them.

Tony's eyes lift from the tablet to stare at him, which answers that question,

'Tell them I want their full data not just what they think they've learnt from it,' he says and keeps staring. 'Hey,' he adds finally, 'you're all here then.'

It's a rather uncomfortable silence for a moment.

'Do you want to watch a movie with us?' Steve asks hesitantly.

'What are you watching?' Tony glances back to his tablet and starts flicking things around on the screen.

'Well, for a billionaire, your choices are pretty limited,' Clint gestures at the ten discs that had managed to scrap together between them.

'All my stuff is on the server,' Tony rolls his eyes and walks over to drop down next to Bruce. 'JARVIS, media server choices on the TV please.'

'Certainly, sir,' JARVIS responds and a large TV lowers itself from the ceiling, making Steve jump and Clint moan.

'Why did we not know about that?' Clint complains as the large TV completely obscures the one mounted on the wall that they had been using.

'JARVIS is temperamental with new people,' Tony smirks and throws his legs up onto Bruce's lap as he relaxes against the arm of the sofa.

Bruce gives him a faint smile,

'Good to see you, Tony.'

Tony grins,

'I told you that you'd miss me! You should have come with.'

'I don't think the other guy would be appreciated at your parties, Tony,' Bruce just smiles.

'_I'd _appreciate him,' Tony huffs and sips at his drink. 'And Capsicle! I honestly didn't expect you to turn up,' he tips his head back against the armrest to look up at Steve on the next sofa over.

Steve hopes he isn't blushing,

'I didn't really have anywhere else to go,' he states bluntly, refusing to back away from meeting Tony's gaze as he admits it.

'Fuck that's tragic,' Tony twists in his seat to look at Steve up the right way. 'I mean, seriously tragic. Do they not pay you? Do you need an allowance? Like, pocket money or something?'

Steve isn't really sure what to say to that but luckily Tony has already turned away and settled his feet back into Bruce's lap,

'Start the movie, JARVIS,' he instructs when Clint has made his choice.

This, Steve thinks, is either going to be an amazing experience or an utter disaster leading to bloodshed. But right now, surrounded by his team, he finds he's happy.


End file.
